Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!!
Ninten'doh shamefully presents Mario Kart Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!!, Now called dodecagon dash?! . It was released on 29 February 2007 for Ninten'doh GameCuboid and Ninten'doh GameSphere. It is one of the most popular Shames ever. It is successor to Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!!. Everyone laughs at our beautiful professionally made images because they believe it's another MS Paint crap. This one isn't! It contains updated graphics (like in Xbox 360) and it's the best shame ever! Instructions Any number of characters between 6 and infinity can fit in brand new mega karts. Characters have slow speed because it adds up when they go together in a kart. the more people you pack in it the faster it goes. Sony and Sega had copied Ninten'dohs idea and realed their very own Sonic Kart: Whatever the last was Dash!!!!! and Call of duty kart: Whatever this one is Dash!!!!!!. A lot of mushrooms were coplaining about that. ( not theirs but ours!) Characters Here is an example of the worst and the last characters to unlock. * Mario Speed: 20 mile per hour. Weight: 50g. Special Power: Eating others' items. * Luigi Speed: 25 miles per hour Weight: 45g. Special Power: Screaming WHOA!. Everyone knows that he is afraid of ghosts. * Peach Speed: 100 miles per hour. Weight: 25g. Special Power: She takes of her dress. Ooh, yay. * Bowser Speed: 10 miles per hour. Weight: 500kg Special Power: Kidnapping other characters and saying "your character is in another universe". * Wario Speed: 5 miles per hour. Weight: a couple of tons. Special Power: Farting. he is the best farter ever. * Waluigi Speed: Who cares. Weight: 50g Special Power: He tells you about his life but since nobody cares you kill yourself. * Schezo Wegey Speed: 30 miles per hour. Weight: Unknown Special Power: Calls Everyone a pervert and They Explode into Gibs. * Sig Speed: 41 miles per hour. Weight: Unknown Special Power: Red Claw. Hit Them, And They Explode Into Gibs. * Amitie Speed: 50 miles per hour. Weight: Unknown Special Power: Bayoen! *Jirachi Speed: 9000 miles per hour. Weight: 1.1 kg Special Power: Fulls the kart up with Candy. As you will progress through the shame, more characters will be locked until there are no characters to play as. Grand Prix Because everyone is together in one kart no one is the rival, but still Grand Prix is still very exciting. * 0cc Everyone falls asleep * 1cc It goes so slow that the characters barely move * 1000cc Characters go into outer space to race. * 9999cc The best Grand Prix ever. AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Battle Myself Mode In this battle you have to kill yourself using lots of harmful things. And you feel if it's real. Really painfull choice. Soon, Nintendo put ninten'doh in the prison because of HUGE number of elderly people injured. Destroy The Politicans In this mode you have to kill politicians as many times as you want. You can unlock them by killing them 99 times in a second. you think it's too hard for you to do this? Try unlocking George W. Bush. ( It's almost impossible. You have to do play as George W. Bush, before you unlock him.) Credits In here you have to watch the credits for 4 minutes though only one made it. After watching it 5 times you unlock everything in the shame. This is extremely challenging, because the credits consist of the a for ementioned person's name repeated the entire time, while reruns of Oprah played in the background. Nobody has ever completed the credits halfway through, but nobody cares. Items * Pizza - Because everyone was sick after eating so many bananas, Mario offered pizza instead. * Garlic - Makes everyone having super stinky breath. * Cheese - A newer version of Thunder Cloud. * Plunger - Only plumbers can use it. hang on, the aren't any plumbers in the shame. * Evil Guy - No, he's one of the worst characters. He shouldn't be here. * Blue Shell - locks its target (yourself) and hits it. * Red Shell - locks its target (the driver in your kart) and hits it. * Whoa Shell - locks its target (item tosser in your kart) and hits it. * Bowser Shell - locks its target (a member of Bowser family) and punches it. * Siren shell - locks its target (annoying person at the back) and makes a loud siren noise * Weegee - '''Locks It's Target (Everybody) Then Weegeeifies I'ts Target. '''Do Not Use!!! * '''Oxygen - '''Only item in outer space. If it runs out, the character dies. * '''Ocksigen - '''Fake oxygen. Highly toxic. Secret Mode There is a secret mode in the shame if you use Weegee power-up over 9,000 times. A white screen will pop-up, and you will wait for 24 days. In the mode, you kill Chuck Norris, while avoiding Minecraft Creepers. It's so hard, everybody rage quits.